Hybrids Are Us
by kira1525
Summary: The Name Is Misleading. Ichigo and his friends are Hybrids at a new school. What happens when Ichigo catches the eye of our favorite blue panther? Read and find out! R&R please rated M 'cause I dunno...
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Grimmjow! What class do you have now?"

Blue hair swiveled as the owner turned cerulean eyes to a tall lanky man with black shoulder-length hair and en eyepatch over his left eye.

"Oh hey Nnoitra...I Have Phys. Studies.."(1)

"Hmm..sounds like fun..."

"Tch. Not really...Zaraki's a crazy son of a bitch..." he said putting his hands in his pockets and slouching back, looking up at the tall man.

"Yeah that's true but it beats the hell outts society studies(2) with Ukitake." Another tall man with shaggy dark hair and half-lidded eye. He slouched foreward lazily.

"Oh hey Starkk. Yeah that class sucks..." Grimmjow agreed.

"You trash are such is a brilliant man. Now stop complaining before we're all late." came a monotone voice.

"Ulquiorra we're not all nerds like you geez..." A feminine voice pitched in.

"Harribel! What class do you have first?" Nnoitra asked.

"Society studiesWhy?" Harribel was a dark-skinned beauty with contrasting blonde hair that hit her at mid back.

"Dammit! I have natural science(4)! Does _anyone _have it with me?"

Ulquiorra raised his hand to shoulder height.

"Uquiorra! You have it? Aww Man! I finally know someone in my class and i have ' _stick-in-the-mud-schiffer!_"

Ulquiorra rolled his Teal eyes at the ridiculous 'Nickname' the trash he called friends had given him. He has pin-straight black hair that brushed his shoulders. Under his eyes were teal streaks that went from bottom eyelid, to his chin.

A few other people joined the group where they stood in the middle of the hallway. They didn't worry about people complaining about them taking up the hallway cause all the other students wisely strayed away, going around the schools infamous 'gang.' Though they didn't beat anyone up, they were tough, and fairly scary, so students left them be. So when the students were suddenly shuffling against the walls outta the hallway and an orange streak was headed right for them they weren't really expecting it.

"LOOK OUT!"

The group looked in time to see orange hair before the person was airborn, jumping over thier heads. The man launched off from a spot about two feet in front of Grimmjow who stood at the front of the pack, clearing even Nnoitras 7 foot something stature and touching down approximately 3 feet behind the kid who stood at the other end of the group that all together took up an almost 7 foot space. At the same time a white streak slipped between them a second behind the orange man.

"Holy Shit!" Nnoitra exclaimed a second before a black streak plowed plowed through them.

"GET BACK HERE ICHIGO!" A black haired girl yelled stopping a second after she plowed through them before taking off after the blobs again.

"I'M SORRY!" Came a call from around the corner at the end of the hall before the black haired midget was gone, around the corner chasing after the so-called 'Ichigo'.

The group was speechless for a moment.

"...That kid just jumped clear over me..." Nnoitra said.

"...He cleared the whole group." Harrible said.

" I think we noticed that." Ulquiorra stated.

" Hey Nnoitra! How high over his head did that kid get?" grimmjow spoke up.

"I dunno about 3 feet i suppose..."

"Holy Shit..." Grimmjow mumbled. "Hey Shaken! Don't Move!" Grimmjow said to the kid at the back.

"Y-yes sir..."

"Ulquiorra, starting here," Grimmjow pointed at a spot about two feet in front of him, "to where that kid landed," Gestures to where shaken stood, "count how many tiles there are."

Ulquiorra nodded, catching on to what the blue haired man wanted.

"Why?" Nnoitra asked.

"Each of these tiles is one square foot, I wanna know how far that kid jumped."

"12 and a half." Ulquiorra Said.

"Holy Shit! That's Almost 13 Feet!" Nnoitra said in shock.

Grimmjow looked down the hallway where the orange streak had disappeared.

_'Who is that kid?'_

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

"Geez! Our first day at a new school and you already managed to make a scene!"

"Oh _I _made a scene! You're the one that started it!" A short black haired girl with purple eyes said as she glared up at an orange haired teenage boy with deep brown eyes.

"Ya bot starte' it now get ove' it! Ya' all ready caught the attention o' the entire school population wit' that li'l stunt o' yours ichi..." Said a third with pale white skin with hair just as white, like freshly fallen snow. His eyes were gold, with sclera as black as night.

"Shut up Shiro! You didn't do anything to stop it so butt out!"

"Rukia! Don't Talk To Shiro-Nii Like That!"

"Shut-Up Ichigo!"

"HEY! Don't talk to Ichigo-Nii like that midget!"

"Oh for christ sakes! Would the three of you just SHUT-UP!" A fourth person said. Three glares were turned to the red-haired man with tribal tattoos on his face extending from his eyebrows.

"Hey Renji! Are those three at it again?"

They all turned to see a man with messy black hair and a 69 tattooed on his face walking into the classroom they were standing in.

"Kaien-Nii-San!" The two boys said jogging over and hugging the man who just chuckled.

"Hello boys, How are my two favorite little brothers?"

"We're Your _Only _ Little Brothers!" The twins said in unison.

"Ahh! And that's what makes you so wonderful!" He said petting thier heads.

The twins started purring as little black tiger ears popped up on thier heads as they snuggled into the mans chest.

"Now, who's picking on my adorable baby brothers?"

"You spoil those two too much Kaien" Renji said.

"Oh but they're just so adorable! How can you not!" The man gushed.

"You're hopeless..."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

A/N: OK! So Here It Is! I Know, I Know For Those Few People Who Subscribed To Me, It's Been FOREVER Since I Posted ANYTHING! I Hope You All Enjoyed It So Far! This Is Only Chapter One So Don't Think Its Over Yet!

So I Left A Few Breadcrumbs So For Those Of You Who Didn't Notice, There All Not 'Human' They're Hybrids. Thier Breeds Will Be Established In The Next Chapter Or So~

1) Phys. Studies= Just Like Phys. Ed But They Focus More On The Way Thier Bodies Work as Opposed To The Usual Humans.

2) Society Studies= Again, Like Social Studies But They Learn How To Blend In With The Normal Human Population.

3)Natural Sciences= Anyone Notice A Theme Here? XD Its Like Science But They Learn More About How To Function In Nature, And They Focus On Traits And Habits Of Other Breeds (Animals).

That's About It...If You Have Any Questions Go Ahead And Ask! =D THANKS!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: OK! **VERY IMPORTANT! **Last Chapter I Accidentally Said That Kaien Had A 69 On His Face! It's A Mistake That I've Made Sure To Rectify! Thank-You For Those Who Pointed That Out.

**DISCLAIMER: ** I Own Nothing. If I Did There'd By Hot Sexxi Man-Sex And Kissery. Not Mine. Tite Kubo's/

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

"Ok class, first things first, I don't take any shit in this class. First years, I don't care if you're new here, I'll beat your ass if you do anything you're not allowed to! Second and third years I expect you to show those wimps how things work in this class!" A large intimidating man with wide shoulders, an eyepatch,a scar running down his face, and another down his mostly bare chest stood at the front of the class with a demonic grin and hair up in foot long deadly looking spikes looking down at the officially terrified first years.

"Eh...Yer' No' Tha' Scary..."

Well...at least _MOST _of the first years were terrified.

"Shiro-Nii! Be quiet!"

"Ichi-Nii stop being such a pussy!"

"I was born this way moron and so were you!"

Shiro deadpanned.

"Oi! You two! there in the back! You guys are them kurosaki twins they told me about am I right?"

"Tch. Yeah that's us.." Shiro said.

"Alright! I Can't Wait Ta Test Ya's!" The teacher said with a maniacle grin.

"Hey Zaraki! Leave the poor kittens alone!" Spoke up a blue haired kid in the front of the class.

Shiro stood up and glared at the man while Ichigo just hissed.

"Hey! Ya wanna say tha' ta mah face!"

"Kurosaki! Sit down!"

"Yeah! Why don' ya come down 'ere than kitten!" Grimmjow said standing and turning to look at shiro with a smirk.

"Both of you! Park your asses!"

"Shiro-Nii just sit down..." Ichigo said quietly.

"Yes Zaraki-Sensei" Grimmjow said sitting down.

"Like hell! Get up and face me!"

"Shiro-Nii. Sit Down"

"Kurosaki i'm not gonna tell ya again. Sit down."

"Get up here ya' smartass!"

"SHIRO! SIT. DOWN."

Shiro looked down at Ichigo who was glaring up at him, his brown eyes glistening with a sort of blue-ish sheen. Shiro muttered and appology and sat down.

"Alright! We're gonna skip the boring shit and just jump right to the good stuff. Second and third years, you're in the rec. gym. First years, you're stuck with me, we have some stuff we've gotta go over." The second of third years stood up, including Grimmjow and walked through a door at the side of the class that lead through to a large gymnasium. There were large windows that allowed the teacher and the other students to watch the older kids.

"Ok. Firstly, my name is Kenpachi Zaraki, i'm your teacher. I don't want any of that 'Sensei' shit it just makes me feel old. Not that a really give a shit but ya'll need to introduce yourselves so I know what to write on the hospital bill." The man said. Several students gulped and one or two looked eager. Shiro was one of the eager ones, while Ichigo just looked out the windows watching the older students run laps around the gym.

"You. Introduce yourself." One by one the students introduced themselves and said thier breed until finally, it was the twins' turn.

"I'm Shirosaki. Call me shiro. I'm a white siberian tiger." Everyone gasped at the rareness of the white-haired mans breed and looked to his twin in wonder. Shiro sat back down and Ichigo stood.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, Belgian Tiger." The class was in awe as they looked at the twin tigers.

"Alright. Well I have to teach you the basics of your body and limitations etc. etc. so let's get to it."

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Ichigo sighed as he stood up and stretched his long limbs.

"C'mon Ichi-nii...let's find Kaien-nii..." Shiro said holding his hand out for his twin who smiled softly and took it.

Ichigo nodded. Zaraki-sensei had been creepy but he knew what he was talking about and thier second block class was apart. Shiro was in natural sciences, while he was in society studies.

"Ahh~ hello my beloved little nephews~" trilled a man with shaggy blonde hair and a green and white stripped hat, stepping into the class.

"Hello uncle Kisuke" The boys said in unison.

"You two are so cute! Anyways, come along let's get you to your brother before he starts worrying ne?"

The boys nodded and walked over to him. Kisuke led them through the halls to the cafeteria entrance where thier brother was standing in a big group of friends.

"Kaien~ Look who I found~" Kisuke said waving.

Kaien looked up as his friends shot the man an odd look before turning as if to ignore him.

"Ahh! Uncle Kisuke!" Kaien said walking over and hugging the man leaving his friends standing there looking confused before little gasps and whispers of 'how cute' and 'look at them' when the group spotted the two twins who had linked arms and were talking in low voices. Kaien beamed when he followed his friends' line of sight to his two little brothers.

"Boys! How was class? Was Zaraki tough on you? Need me ta beat him up? did you like your classes? Are you sure you dont want me to switch you guys so that you're not apart? Are you hungry?" Kaien rambled wrapping his arms around the twins who just sweatdropped.

"Nii-san we're fine!" They said hugging him anyways.

Kaien smiled and kissed the sides of thier heads.

"Let's go eat..."

The twins nodded.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

"Hey Zaraki!"

"Huh? Oh Jageurjaques..What do you want?"

"What's the limit for long-jump for hybrids?"

"What species?"

"Tiger..."

"The longest known jump is 9 feet in human form."

"And height?"

"11. Why?"

"Just wondering...see ya..." Grimmjow said walking out.

_'That kid went 12 feet in length and 10 feet in height.' _

~x~x~

Zaraki grinned at Nnoitra who grinned back and stepped foreward once the door had closed behind Grimmjow. Zaraki pulled him close and kissed him passionately. Nnoitra leaned into Zaraki's broad chest with a small sigh. Zaraki snacked his arms around Nnoitras waist, holding him close. Nnoitra pulled from the kiss and grinned.

"Hi..." Nnoitra said.

"Hey..." Zaraki grunted, smirking.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

A/N: OK! This Is Really Short. Like, Depressingly So...BUT OMG! I Can't BELIEVE How Many Faves/Comments/Subscriptions That I Got! I'm So Exited!

Thanks For Everything Peoples! =)


	3. Chapter 3

"ICHIGOOOOOO!"

The oranged haired man ducked as an exuberant brown haired teen threw himself at the twins, and Shiro lifted his foot, successfully kicking the kid in the face.

"Morning Kiego" They said in unison.

"Oh My God! Didja Guys Hear! The-"

The twins rolled thier eyes and tuned out the mans useless ramblings.

"Hey twins!" Renji said walking over to them with a man with black hair and a 69 on his face following behind.

"Hey" they said.

"This is Shuhei Hisagi, Shuhei, these are the kurosaki twins, Shiro and Ichigo."

The man nodded at the twins who nodded back.

"What're you?" Shiro asked.

"Panther. I hear you two are tigers..?"

"Yea' that's us." Shiro replied.

"So what's Keigo rambling about this time?"

"Who knows?" Ichigo said.

"Who Cares?" Shiro added.

Renji snickered and nodded.

"Hey Ichigo! Shiro!"

"Yeah?"

"Have either of you guys seen my chappy the rabbit wallet!"

The twins looked at Rukia in mortification. "No. Why would you ask us that?" they responded.

"Ok sheesh you don't need to look so mortified! I was just asking!"

"Rukia! That's the ugliest wallet in existence! Even if they_ did know _ where that thing is why would they tell you!"

Rukia sneered and punched the red-head in the face.

"HEY!" Renji yelled holding his bloody nose.

Just then the bell rang and they all seperated.

"Oh great, we're stuck with that blue-haired ass again!"

"Shiro! Don't be so rude! You don't even know the guy!"

"He called us kittens!"

Ichigo growled lightly at the memory but just rolled his eyes.

"Oh well. You'd better not pick a fight!"

"Tch. Whatever." Shiro said crossing his arms with a roll of his eyes.

"I mean it Shiro! If you pick a fight, I will personally beat you!" Ichigo threatened.

"Okay! Geez!"

Ichigo nodded and looped his arm through his twins. Shiro sighed and smiled softly walking with his twin to thier first block class.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

"Alright! We covered most of the basics yesterday and I'm bored of talking. Let's go out and have some fun!" Zaraki said.

The class cheered and whooped as they all stood up and made thier way out to the rec. Gym. They all looked around happily at the room. There was the usual polished floor of every gym and had the lines, courts and basketball nets too. The only thing that made it stand out was the students. They were all ordinary enough in appearance with the exception of a few and were all hybrids. There were a few with thier animal features revealed, be it ears, eyes a tail or in one case wings. Ichigo and Shiro took all this in while Zaraki reminded them all of the rules.

"Alright! Everyone on me!" the rest of the students ran in and grouped around the teacher.

"Today we're gonna do sparring!" Several students cheered.

Zaraki Grinned. "Alright, seniors, you can set up the mats." A few nodded and Zaraki read off a list of partners.

"Kurosaki and Jageurjaques."

Shiro looked around to find who 'Jageurjaques' was and tensed when he saw Grimmjow Grin.

"Which one?" Shiro asked.

"Wha'?" Zaraki said turning to Shiro.

"Which Kurosaki?"

Zaraki looked down at his clip-board.

"Ichigo."

Shiro tensed even more but Ichigo just shrugged. Shiro opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He looked at his twin who just nodded at the teacher.

"I don't like that kid. Watch yourself Ichigo."

"I'll be fine Shiro there're rules that he has to follow. Now go." Ichigo said gesturing to the kid who Shiro had ended up paired with.

X~X~X~X~

"You're pretty good kid..." Grimmjow said as the kid dodged another punch to the shoulder.

"Thanks. You are too."

Grimmjow smirked.

_'What's with this kid? I can't analyze his fighting technique 'cause he aint USING one! He's not even fighting me! Yeah sure he dodges, and throws a few punches but he's holding back! ALOT!' _Grimmjow thought with a slight frown.

He quickly changed his pace and landed a firm hit to the teens exposed stomach while he'd turned his eyes away.

"HEY! Ichi!" Shiro ran over and pushed grimmjow, pulling Ichigo to his feet.

"Shiro I'm fine I wasn't paying attention and he called me on it, relax."

"No! He didn't CALL you on it! He just punched you in the stomach!" Shiro said glaring at Grimmjow who glared back.

"What the fuck was that ya punk?" He said pushing Shiro.

"He-"

Before Ichigo could say anything else the two were fighting, rolling, kicking, and punching.

"Stop! Shiro! Leave him be! Grimmjow!" Ichigo tried fruitlessly to gain thier attention.

"SHIROSAKI OGICHI!" Shiro froze and looked to his twin. All eyes were on Ichigo as his eyes took on a silver-blue sheen and his hair ruffled in some unseen wind.

"Get. Over here. Now." Shiro turned one more quick glare at before jogging over to Ichigo who glared at him.

"Sorry king..." Shiro mumbled, head down as he stood behind Ichigo to his right.

"Hah! That's right! Hide behind your brother you pussy!" Grimmjow taunted.

"GRIMMJOW JAGEURJAQUES!"

The yell made Grimmjow jump as he looked at Ichigo in suprise.

"Appologize."

"What! No I'm Not Gonna-"

"NOW!"

"Sorry..." Grimmjow mumbled.

"Shiro...?"

"Sorry..."

"There. Was that so hard?"

The men both nodded, at which Ichigo just rolled his eyes that had since turned to thier usual smothering brown.

"Grimmjow, Shiro, Ichigo layed down the law so you owe him your lunch, next time, it's detention for you both." Zaraki said.

The boys groaned.

"Alright, show's over! Class is almost over so clean up and get changed!"

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

"I can't believe you Shiro!"

"I said I was sorry what else do you want!"

"You shouldn't _have to _say sorry! It's shouldn't have happened in the first place!"

"Well it did! There's nothing I can do about it now!"

Kaien peeked his head out into the hallway, at the front door his younger brothers had just entered through.

"Well hello boys..."

"Hello Nii-san." They said before going back to thier arguement, walking side-by-side into the kitchen.

"Who'd Shiro pick a fight with?" Kaien asked following the twins.

"Grimmjow Jageurjaques" They both said in unison.

"Jageurjaques? Why're you guys anywhere near him? He's a second year isn't he?"

"Yes he is" Ichigo said. "and he's in our Phys. Studies Class."

"Oh. Well that kids bad news Ichi, I don't want you around him. Either of you."

"I was partnered with him for sparring. He got a hit in and Shiro overreacted. It was nothing. Geez.." With that Ichigo walked out and went up to his and Shiro's shared room.

"Great..Now he's mad. Way to go Kaien!"

"Hey! Don't pin this on me!"

X~X~X~ ***Ichigos P.O.V* **~X~X~X

Ichigo plopped himself onto his bed with a sigh.

_'Great..Now he's mad. Way to go Kaien!'_

_"Hey! Don't pin this on me!"_

Ichigo smiled softly as he heard his older brothers' argue. He giggled softly and curled up with a sigh.

His stomach ached softly and he thought back to the spar.

_Ichigo didn't fight back, but he countered. He didn't want to injure the man for some reason, but at the same time, wanted to hit him, very, very hard. He was confused but didn't let it show._

_'I wonder why Kaien-Nii told me to stay away from him...He was a good fighter, and he seems smart...He was analyzing my fighting style the whole time...Luckily for me I'm able to counter and dodge without making my style obdvious. I wonder if I'll get to spar with him again...'_

Ichigo thought to himself as he remembered the attention-grabbing blue hair and the equally blue eyes.

_'Based on the way he fought and reacted to his surroundings I'd say he's feline, and with his smell and body-build, I'd say wild...Maybe a panther?'_

Ichigo sighed as he dozed off into a nice light cat-nap.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

A/N: OMG! I Cannot Believe How Much Attention This Story Has Gotten! I'm Completely Flabbergasted! (Yes I Just Used Flabbergasted LOL) I Went And Checked My E-mail, And For The Total Number Of Reviews/Faves/Subscriptions On my Other Four Stories That've Been Up, The Earliest One Almost 2 Years, And The Most Recent, Over 6 Months, There Was A Total Of 33. THEN I Checked How Many For This Story That I Posted On Wednesday, I Have 69! WOW! THANK-YOU GUYS ALL SO MUCH! *HUG ATTACK*

**On Another Note! **I Fixed The Small Detail Of The 69 On Kaiens Face, And Made Sure To Include Shuhei And Point It Out On Him! Anyways THANKS AGAIN EVERYONE! I Hope You Enjoyed The Latest Installment Of _Hybrids Are Us'_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: OMG! I'm Sooooo Sorry It Took So Long To Update DX I Seem To Have Hit A MAJOR Writing Block And Only Just Started Working on This Story Again *Shot* IM SORRY! DX DX DX. I'm Very Disappointed With How This One Turned Out And How Short It Is...SORRY! *Dies*

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! ...Ok Well I Own SOME Things Obdviously, Like My Laptop And My Phone Etc... BUT I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO THE AMAZING TITE KUBO! NOT ME!

"GOOD MORNING ICHIGOOOOOOO"

Ishiin Kurosaki found himself flying back, through the air into the closet when his orange-haired son stuck his foot up, kicking him in the chest as he flung himself towards the teen and his albino twin.

"Che. It's too damn early for that kind of shit Goat-Face!" Ichigo yelled.

"You have learned well my son! But what about the other!"

"Don't even think about it!" Shiro said standing and clothes lining Ishiin who'd gone to tackle him.

"MY BEAUTIFUL SONS YOU HAVE LEARNED SO MUCH!" Ichiin cried dramatically trying to throw his arms around them only to get two fists in the face, stopping him in his tracks.

"SHUT UP GOAT FACE!" The twins said in unison, stepping over thier 'father' and walking out of the room.

"Morning Ichi-Nii, Morning Shiro-Nii" A small girl with light brown hair said ss they entered the kitchen.

"Morning Yuzu. Morning Karin" The boys said smiling at the girl and nodding at another with black hair and a bored expression who sat at the kitchen table.

The black haired girl, Karin grunted in acknowledgement.

"Breakfast is almost ready" Yuzu said, turning back to the stove and flipping the bacon that was cooking there.

"'Kay" The two teens said nodding and taking thier seats at the table.

"MY DARLING CHILDR-" This time it was Karins foot that slammed into his face stopping his sentence abruptly.

"Shut-up Goat-Face" she said sitting back down at the table.

"YUZU! Your siblings are being so inconsiderate of daddy's feelings!" Ishiin said wrapping his arms around the smaller girl crying dramatically. Yuzu smiled and patted her fathers head.

"Oi! Get offa' her old man!"

"Kaien Nii-San!" The four siblings said in unison. Kaien threw thier father off of Yuzu into the wall at the end of the hallway where there was a big blow-up picture of the late Masaki Kurosaki.

"MASAKI MY LOVE! OUR CHILDREN ARE BEING SO CRUEL!"

"So what are you doing here Kaien Nii?" Karin asked, the children all tuning out thier father as the eldest slipping into a chair.

"Breakfast~~ " Yuzu said setting plates in front of everyone as thier father took his seat.

"Thanks Yuzu" The twins said in unison, smiling and picking up thier western utensils.

"Thanks Sis.." Karin said.

"Yay! Yuzu's food!" Kaien said exitedly.

The twins chuckled while yuzu blushed happily.

Ichigo and Shiro finished thier food within seconds of eachother.

"We gotta go now if we're gonna make it to the mall in time" Ichigo said.

"The mall?"Yuzu said.

"What do you need there?" Karin added.

"Nothi' that's the problem!" Shiro said sneering.

"We're meeting Keigo and the others there" Ichigo elaborated when the others shot confused looks at them.

"Ahh! That explains it.." Kaien said as the others nodded in agreement.

The twins nodded and waved at everyone.

"Bye you two, have fun!" Kaien said waving after them as they dodged a flying tackle hug from thier dad, and then slammed the house door on his face.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

"ICHIGO! SHIRO!" The twins in question ducked as an excited Keigo Asano launched himself at them, crashing to the floor a few feet behing them as they continued foreward to where Mizurio stood, cell phone in hand.

"Hey Mizurio."

"Hey guys." the teen said still texting.

"Oi! Ichigo! Shiro!"

"Oh hey Tatsuki." Ichigo said as they looked over and saw the tom-boy walking towards them, a blushing orihime beside her.

"Hey Orihime" He said waving at the girl who smiled and waved back.

"So how'd Keigo get you to drag your ass out here this early?" Shiro asked.

Tatsuki huffed and crossed her arms. "The damned coward got Orihime to ask.." She said.

The boys both laughed at the tom-boy and backed up to avoid getting hit, when Ichigo backed into a solid wall of flesh. Ichigo looked back, then up at the face of sado 'Chad' Yasutora.

"Oh hey Chad."The boys said simultaneously.

"Hello" The tall teen said.

"Oi! Keigo! Who else is supposed ta' show up?" Shiro yelled to Keigo who was trying to get the attention of a group of girls.

"I think that's everyone." He called back, skipping back over to them.

"Good! Not let's get this over with so we can go home!" Ichigo said, the rest agreeing enthusiastically.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Grimmjow rolled his eyes as his 'friends' dragged them all over the mall for some 'huge sale' that they absolutely HAD to get to at 10:00 am on a saturday.

"Nel..." He groaned. "Do we really have to be here this early?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"OF COURSE!" The green haired, big-chested girl said bouncing around happily. "It's the-"

"Biggest sale of the year" the other repeated back to her. She just smiled and clapped her hands happily.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and walked over to the glass bearier that seperated shoppers from the drop down to the first floor. He rested his arms on the top looking down when a flash of orange caught his eyes.

"Oi Ulquiorra"

The straight faced teen looked over at Grimmjow and walked over to him.

"Isn't that the kid who jumped over us?" He said pointing down at where Ichigo was with Shiro and the rest.

"Yes that appears to be Ichigo Kurosaki and his twin Shirosaki." Ulquiorra said, as emotionlessly as ever.

"Thought so...those two are in kenpatchi's class with me..."

Ulquiorra stayed quiet for a moment. "Can they fight?" he asked.

"The albino freak can...dunno about the berry..though he did manage to block very well when we sparred.." Grimmjow said.

"...Do you think him a worthy opponent?"

"Hmm...I imagine he could be...there was alot potential..."

Ulquiorra nodded and turned away, walking back to the rest of the group.

"C'mon Grimm-Kitty!" Nel squeeled.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TA' CALL ME THAT!" He said turning away from the twins below and walking over to the over-enthusiastic girl, unaware of the gold and brown eyes and flashed his way.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Ichigo sighed as he and his twin dragged thier feet into thier house around 3pm later that day.

"Nnnnghh...Why'd we agree ta go wit' that freak?" Shiro questioned as he plopped down onto the couch. Ichigo shook his head and yawned before collapsing on top of his twin who grunted before scooting over so his back was pressed to the couch, and his twin was on the coushin in front of him, both on thier sides. Shiro sighed and threw a pale arm over ichigo's waist, the other going under his neck.

" 'cause he'd never shut-up if we didn't..." he mumbled.

Shiro grunted and nuzzled his face into the junction between his head neck and head, enhaling the scent of the strawberry shampoo Yuzu bought. Ichigo sighed contently and curled his arms to his chest, both of them slipping into a light sleep.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

"I'M HOO-"

"SHH!"

Ishiin was cut off when Karin slammed her hand over his mouth and put a finger to her lips. Karin let go and stepped around the corner pointing to where her fraternal twin Yuzu stood with a camera, taking pictures of the clueless Ichigo and Shiro who were cuddled up, sleeping peacefully on the couch, the TV on but obdviously forgotten.

Karin moved over to the TV turning it off as Ishiin moved towards the teens. Shiro roused when Ishiin moved his arm off his twin and blinked up at Ishiin who put a finger to his lips, mimicking his daughters earlier movement. Shiro nodded in understanding looking down at his twin and aided Ishiin in lifting the slumbering tiger up off the couch. Shiro stood and yawned following thier dad as he carried his youngest son up the stairs and settled him down on the bed.

"Night dad..." Shiro said quietly, slipping into the bed behind his twin and cuddling up to him as he began to rouse, Ichigo quickly slipping back into sleep. Ichiin nodded and turned on thier I-pod docking station, making sure it was turned down and walked out with a smile.

Yuzu and Karin stood outside the door with a smile, Yuzu waving the camera happily.

"Ichi-nii and Shiro-nii are so cute!" Yuzu gushed once they were downstairs, her small lion ears flicking happily as her twins black panther ears swiveled to listen for any movement from said twins.

"Yeah just don't let them hear you say that.." She said crossing her arms and going out into the Kitchen.

Ishiin watched his daughters as Karin got ingredients out, on Yuzu's orders, while the younger twin mixed them, and couldn't help the whistful smile that settled onto his face. He turned and looked at the large picture of his deceased wife.

'Look at what we have Masaki...'

A/N: OMG! I AM ABSOLUTELY BLOWN AWAY BY THE ATTENTION THIS STORY HAS GOTTEN! 8D This story alone has gotten TWICE the attention of my FOUR OTHER STORIES that have all been up for more than a year! And that's just in the first 3 Weeks! 8D I want to thank EVERYONE who read/reviewed/subscribed and even checked out my other stories! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!


	5. IM SOOOOOORRYYYYY!

Hey Everyone! First off, I want to say thank you all SO SO SO much! This story has gotten so much attention and I couldn't be more happy! I know it's been a while (a Long time really) and Im SO sorry to keep you all waiting Dx I've started the next chapter to this story like 6 times and scrapped it every time.

SOOO it's with many many many mant many- Appologies that I declare this story on Hiatus.

HOWEVER.

I am not ending it permanently! EVER! Until I deem it finished. SOOO I'd like each and every one of you to throw ANY ideas/expectations at me! REALLY! I think If I can get some inspiration for the story I'll be able to pump out the next chapter for ya'll but I REALLY WOULD LOVE to hear what you all think could/should happen! Even if I dont use them, they will help!

PLEASE HELP!

Thank you all you lovely lovely duckies and dearies!

Sincerely:

Kira1525

-author of 'Hybrids are us' A bleach fanfic.  



	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Please read.**_

**OMG! I don't have enough words to explain how sorry I am for how long this chapter has taken me! I sincerely hope you guys aren't too angry with me, and for those of you who've messaged me with advice, thank you.**

**I have gotten so many Reviews, Faves and Subscriptions for this story and I am completely blown away. I will try my best to make up for the extremely long absence by updating as quickly as possible. **

**Thank you to everyone who's stayed with me this long.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach or its characters. If I did there'd be a lot of man sex, Zaraki would secretly love Teddy bears and sweets, Toshiro would use watermelon scented shampoo and Byakuya would sew. Oh, and there'd be Unicorns. Lots and lots of unicorns. And rainbows. And bunnies. An- I think you get it.**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-SMASH._

"Shiro! Don't hit it that hard or you'll break it! _Again!_" Ichigo griped at his twin as he untangled his tanned limbs from those of his Albino copy.

"Shuddup Ichi, s'too errly ta be 'wake…" the lazier of the two slurred.

There was a scoff. "Lazy ass" the orangette said, rolling his eyes. "Come on. We don't wanna be late." Ichigo said, standing up and stretching his arms up over his head, yawning.

"Get up." He said before walking out of the room and going next door to the Bathroom.

Ichigo heard the tell-tale groan as his twin dragged himself from their bed and scoffed lightly. He stripped off his simple black boxers and started the shower, stepping under the warm spray with a content sigh.

The younger of the twins flattened his ears to his head as he put his head under the water to wet his hair. He wasn't surprised, or even phased as pale arms looped around his mid-section.

"morning sleeping Shiro"

"ssshhhh" the pale tiger leaned against Ichigo and yawned.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and stepped forward to put his twin under the spray, which he quickly turned to cold. The resulting yelp and crash as his twin jumped back and ended up on his ass made him grin.

"ICHI-NII!"

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

"No! Absolutely not!"

"Shiro! Give it up!"

"No! That's twice in a row you've been paired up with that bastard!"

"Shiro I sai—"

"You are _not _sparring with that asshole ag-"

"ENOUGH!"

The Albino flinched and looked at his twin who was giving him a dark glare.

"…sorry King…"

Ichigo flicked his twins' nose before heading out into the Gym, passing by Grimmjow who grinned at Shiro before following the orangette out to a mat.

Shiro hissed angrily at the bluenette. His name was called and he was paired off with someone, but he couldn't be bothered to pay attention to them as he went out into the Gym.

"you ready Kitten?" Grimmjow asked as he stepped out in front of Ichigo.

"shut-up and take your stance" Ichigo said, dropping down into a basic fighting stance, feet staggered, knees bent, and arms held in front of himself in loose fists.

"tch. Whatever berry, your funeral" Grimmjow dropped into a similar stance and they began to slowly circle one another. They quickly fell into a dance of blocked hits, kicks and swipes, neither of them ever landing a solid hit.

"so you're a tiger?"

"very well spotted"

"Tch. Smart ass. Who'd you get it from?"

"My mother. What's it to you?"

"just curious. You're a rare breed" Grimmjow said, dodging a punch aimed for his head and countering with a upper-cut towards the orangette's gut that he jumped back to avoid.

"Kurosaki! I said let him go!" Zaraki's booming voice drew their attention, and Ichigo looked over to see his brother pinning someone to the ground by his throat.

"Dammit! SHIRO!" the Belgian rushed over to the scene, several students already gathered around the spectacle.

"Shiro let him go!"

"You've got till three boy before I pry you off by force!"

"Shiro!"

"1.."

"Get up Shiro!"

"2.."

"SHIRO LET GO AND GET YOUR ASS UP OFF THAT FLOOR BEFORE I BEAT YOU BLACK AND FUCKING BLUE!"

It took all of 3 seconds for Shiro to let go of the poor kid and hop to his feet and giving a salute, eyes wide.

Ichigo promptly punched his twin in the gut. He 'ooph'ed and doubled over.

"Kurosaki! That's dete—"

"Mind your business Zaraki he's gonna be in enough shit anyway!" Ichigo snapped, making the 2 and third years' eyes widen in fear for the teen.

To their surprise, the scary teacher just closed his mouth and walked away.

"Thanks ki-"Shiro was silenced by a stern glare. "get your ass in the classroom and sit there until class is over."

"bu-"

"_Now."_

The albino turned on his heel and stormed out without another word.

"uhh.."

"Shut it Jageurjaques."

"Yes mother"

"Tch."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

"I can't believe you Shiro!"

"But Ichi! He was looking at your _ass_!"

"I don't _care_! Let him look he wasn't hurting anything!"

"Wait, who's been staring at my baby brothers ass?" Kaien cut in, hearing the last bit of the twins' conversation.

"Try the entire school population" Renji interjected, joining the group.

Ichigo gave an exasperated groan and put his hand on his forehead.

"You guys! It's _not a big deal!_" he stressed.

"How can you say that King? He was _raping you with his eyes_" Shiro said dramatically.

"Ok, so what exactly happened?" Kaien asked, taking a drink of his Milk 2 Go.

"Shiro tried to choke his sparring partner to death"

Kaien sputtered, and his mouthful of milk sprayed onto the floor as he choked on it and doubled over. Renji pat the others back.

"You _what_?!"

Ichigo gave his twin a pointed look.

Shiro threw up his hands in defeat. "Alright, alright! I`m sorry!"

"Good. Now lunch is almost over, you two had better head to your classes."

"Yes Nii-san" they said in unison as they began to gather up their stuff to leave.

Kaien smiled at the twins. They really were too adorable for their own good. Though he prayed for the person who had the balls to say that to their faces, because those boys sure could pack one hell of a punch. They didn't do "cute"

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

"See you after school Shiro"

"Arigatou King"

The twins hugged and kissed cheeks before going their separate ways. Shiro to Society studies, and Ichigo off to art.

The Albino trudged along to his next class.

"Oi! Shiro!"

He looked over to see Renji catching up. "What class you headed to?"

"Society Studies. You?"

"Science. I'm headed your way I'll walk with you."

"A'ight." He shrugged.

"Hey.. Renji?"

"yeah?" he looked over at him.

"Have you ever had that guy Grimm—whatever in a class?"

"You mean Grimmjow?"

"yea' that one"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just wondering. He's an asshole."

He laughed. "That he is. He's also got a big reputation 'round here."

"Tch. Whatever. See ya." Shiro waved to the red-head and went into his classroom.

X~X~X~X

'_god this class is so boring…' _Shiro thought to himself, propping his head up on his hand and staring out the window absently. He heard the classroom door open, but ignored it, assuming it was a late student.

"Ah, Mr. Jageurjaques. You skipped yesterday's class and you're late today. It's no wonder you're repeating the course."

'_Jageurjaques? That sounds familiar…' _ he looked up and glared at the obnoxiously blue hair that assaulted his eyes.

"nice to see you too Kuchiki"

"That's Kuchiki _sensei _to you."

He scoffed.

"Take a seat beside Mr. Kurosaki and get out paper and a pencil. You have at least _that much_ don't you?"

Grimmjow plopped himself into the seat next to Shiro, who groaned as soon as he heard his name.

"Hey kitten"

He hissed and scooted away.

"Fuck off Blue Berry."

'_Great, now I have this prick to deal with!' _he thought angrily to himself.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

"Hello class. I apologize that I couldn't be here yesterday for the first day of class, but I was out of town. I do hope my Substitute went over the rules and expectations for my class. My name is Sasuke Aizen. Now, since I wasn't here yesterday, I'd like you all to introduce yourselves. Tell everyone your name, and your breed."

Ichigo listened boredly as everyone began to do as they'd been asked, before, inevitably, it was his turn.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. Belgian Tiger." He was accustomed to the gasps and looks of amazement/shock whenever he announced his breed. It was after all, a very rare breed and the Tiger itself was endangered. The look that his new teacher got in his eyes however, made an uncomfortable chill go down his spine.

"My my, that's rare." He said, and Ichigo had to clench his teeth against the sudden urge to vomit.

'_Why does this guy make me so uncomfortable?' _he thought to himself, grateful when the man's gaze moved on.

The final bell couldn't ring fast enough, and even though he was the first out the door, in front of a crowd of eager students, he could practically _feel_ the teacher's eyes on him.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

"Oi, Ichi, lets head home." Shiro called to his twin as they closed and locked their lockers.

"Yeah, I'm beat."

"Nii-sama, are you gonna come over for supper?" Shiro asked, looking at Kaien as the older boy approached them.

"No, I'm going out with some friends for dinner." He said. "tell everyone I said Hi though, ok?"

"Yes Nii-sama" they chorused in unison.

Kaien chuckled. "You two are adorable." He said before scurrying off before they could hit him.

"Bye!" he called back.

"Bye Nii-sama."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

As they went to bed that night, Ichigo curled close to his twin, as usual.

"Night Shiro"

"Night King."

Brown eyes slid shut, only to snap back open when he was met with the haunting eyes of his Natural Sciences teacher. He shuddered.

'_I hope that class goes quickly…'_

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Anyone know why Aizen's so creepy? Review with your idea! Also, If there's a certain animal you think suits any one character who's animal has yet to be established, feel free to tell me

Thanks for reading! Please leave a review


	7. Chapter 7

**Yaaay, chapter 6 :D! You guys are all so wonderful with your Favorites and Subscriptions and the beautiful reviews I receive, so I just **_**had **_**to try and get the next chapter up as soon as I could **** I've got stuff coming up, but hopefully that won't keep me too busy **

**And for those of you who guessed about Aizen, you were all pretty close, targeting his interest in Ichigo's Rarity. Of course I can't tell you the true answer, you have to wait and see **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Bleach characters, nor do I make profit from their use, I am merely a rabid fan-girl.**

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

"Grimm! Time to get up!"

The blue haired male groaned in response, burying his head under his pillow.

"Grimm!"

"Fuck off!"

"GRIMMJOW!"

He growled and sat up, tossing his blankets aside.

"YOU'D BETTE-"

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT I'M UP! SHUT YOUR FUCKING PIE HOLE!" he yelled, standing up and storming over to his closet. After a few minutes of grabbing random clothes and tossing them to his bed, he tugged on torn-up black jeans and a button up black shirt with a panther in silver stalking down his back.

The large male ran a hand through his sleep tousled hair and shuffled out of his room lazily.

"Morning Grimmy~~"

"Go away Nel"

The Green haired ram giggled at him. "You're so grumpy in the morning Grimmy~"

He grumbled. He _hated _getting up in the morning for school, and more often then not, was late for his first class because of it. A bad idea when you have Zaraki as your teacher. The thought alone of the punishment that psycho could come up with was enough to get him there on time.

"Breakfast is ready~~"

Nel on the other hand, was a morning person. In fact, she was an _anytime of the day_ person. A walking bundle of energy. Hard to believe they were cousins, much less even _related._

With a huff, Grimmjow plunked himself into a chair at the table and picked up his fork as a plate was slid in front of him. Azure eyes took a second to lazily eye what was there before he tucked into his simple breakfast of eggs bacon and a piece of golden brown toast.

In the background, Nel began to chatter on about something or other, to which Grimmjow didn't really listen, just giving non-committal grunts and nods accordingly.

His mornings always seemed to go the same. His cousin breaki- err, coming over to his house, waking him up, making him breakfast, and shuffling him out the door, into her car. She was in her Graduating year, so she didn't mind getting him and driving him to school…. It also helps that the last time he was on a school bus he beat a snarky little blonde who wouldn't get out of his seat.

Needless to say, getting a ride with his cousin seemed a much better solution.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

" 'ey Zaraki"

"Whataya want Jageurjaques?"

"I need you to pair me up with the Kurosaki boy again."

"That's three days in a row. Why're you so interested anyways?"

"I like his style."

"Tch. Fine. But I can't do it again tomorrow without people getting suspicious. 'specially that twin of his." Zaraki grunted. He'd already paired them up a second time on Grimmjow's request and as much as he didn't like to listen to students, he too was interested in seeing what the rare male was capable of, and so far he'd held his own against one of the best fighters he's ever had the pleasure of teaching.

"Good. See ya when class starts then" the blue haired teen dipped his head in acknowledgement before sauntering out of the class to meet up with his friends before the school day started.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

"Hey Shiro?"

"Hm?"

"Who's your Natural Sciences teacher?"

"Well it was some lady, but she was only subbing. I haven't met the proper guy yet, 'cause he didn't get here 'till yesterday at lunch or something. Why do ya ask?"

"You'll have the guy I got yesterday then."

"Yea'? How was he?" Shiro asked, looking over at his twin. He didn't let it show on his face, but he could tell there was obviously something up. His more colorful replica never said anything about a teacher unless they were _really_ bad, or in one case, really good.

"I don't know…we didn't do much, just introductions and class rules and such."

That made Shiro immediately suspicious. Why would his Twin bring up a teacher and have nothing to say about them?

'_Why does he make me so…uncomfortable? Maybe… maybe it's his animal! After all, some species react differently to each other. Like say... a predatory bird and a mouse. Maybe that's it.' _

Comforted by his theory, Ichigo gave his twin a smile and lead him to their first class, with Zaraki.

"He'd better not pair you with that fucking Blue-Berry again." Shiro sneered from his left, making Honey-Brown eyes roll in exasperation.

"it's not like he beats me to a pulp or anything Shiro, I don't get why you hate him so much."

"Because, he called us kittens! And besides, even _Kaien-Nii _doesn't like him."

"Kaien-Nii doesn't like a lot of people Shiro, because he's popular and a lot of people hate him for it."

"Yeah, so? What about Renji?"

"What about him?"

"he doesn't like him either, and he's in the same grade as him!"

"He's even _worse_ than Nii-san! He'll hate someone just for _looking _at him wrong."

"Why are you so eager to defend this guy?!"

"Why are _you_ so eager to hate him?!" Ichigo countered.

Shiro huffed and gave his twin a mild glare. Why wouldn't the stubborn orangette just see things his way?!

"I'm not a child Shiro, I don't need your protection. I can hold my own."

"I know but-"

"But nothing Shiro. You have no argument, so just drop it."

Ichigo stopped as they got to the door of the classroom.

"Agreed?"

The pale tiger clenched his teeth in defiance.

"_Agreed?!" _

"Alright, fine!"

"Good." With that, the younger of the two lead the way into the class. They were both oblivious to the white ears that poked up from blue hair that sat in a mess atop the head of a grinning male around the corner.

'_Now that his twin's mostly subdued, maybe I can finally make progress in figuring him out.' _

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Black sunglasses reflected back anyone who tried to make eye contact with the irritated albino as he made his way to his second class of the day.

'_Fuckin' Zaraki! Puttin' that ass with King again! I'm definitely going to be having a talk with that fucker if he puts them together tomorrow, I don't care what King says' _ he thought angrily to himself as he stormed in and plunked himself roughly into his desk and dropping his books carelessly on the desk he'd claimed, at the very back corner of the class. The Siberian preferred it back here, where he could see everyone, and no one was behind him. Some call it Paranoia, but he just called it being practical.

He sat there quietly, his angry aura being enough to keep others from sitting too close, until there were no desks left and they were forced to sit closer. By the time the class had settled, only the desk beside him was left empty.

'_Good. I don't need anyone thinkin' they can get cozy jus' 'cause we're in the same class.'_

Unlike his twin, who was naturally friendly, if a little hard to approach, he disliked other people, preferring to stick to his small herd of family and friends. The tiger in him drove him away from people, and he preferred solitude outside of his very select group of people.

Shiro listened uninterestedly to the chatter of his noisy classmates as they waited for the teacher, letting it go in one ear and out the other. His eyes flitted up to the front of the class however, when the chatter and laughter subsided and stopped completely. Standing up at the front of the class was a male with brown hair that fell loose around his face, and dark glasses that framed dark brown eyes.

His eyes met the man's, and even through his sunglasses, he felt a shiver go down his spine. Shiro's eyebrows furrowed as he felt himself grow uneasy. Was this the man his twin had mentioned? If so, he could certainly see why. He didn't even register the man's words, until everyone started standing, one by one, and giving their name a species. Finally, it was his turn.

"Shiro Kurosaki."

"And your breed?"

Shiro clenched his teeth. Something about this man bothered him, and for whatever reason, he didn't want to tell the man his breed. Even his name felt like too much.

The man raised a delicate eyebrow, waiting patiently.

"..Siberian Tiger"

"My my, ever the rare one huh? Would you happen to be brother to Ichigo Kurosaki, the Belgian?"

"Twin." He supplied immediately.

"Oh? The resemblance makes perfect sense then" Aizen smiled, and the sight made Shiro squirm internally.

'_ok… this guy's fuckin' creepy…'_

The class couldn't be over fast enough, and Shiro left quickly.

"Oi Shiro!" Kaien called out to the Albino, catching up to him in the halls.

"Hey Nii-San"

"You going to meet up with Ichigo?"

"a' course. I'm fuckin' hungry."

The black haired male nodded. "I'll tag along. Do you have money for the cafeteria?"

"King has it."

"Alright."

It wasn't long until they were joined by Shiro's more colorful reflection. "Hey Shiro. Hey Nii-San. How was class?"

"Eh, mine was boring." Kaien answered.

"Tch. I hate the new Science teacher."

Ichigo's eyes flitted over to Shiro.

"Why?" he asked, wondering if his twin had felt the same unease in the man's presence.

The Albino just shrugged, unable to explain it.

"Who's your Science teacher?" Kaien inquired.

"Aizen" they replied in unison.

"Aizen-sensei? Why do you hate him?"

The twins both gave him mildly startled looks. Kaien rarely ever used honorifics out of class, unless someone had earned his respect.

"I had him last year, and he's pretty good. He really knows what he's doing, you guys should pay attention to him."

Ichigo and Shiro shared a look before wandering off, heading to the cafeteria, making Kaien give a whiney "hey" before he followed after them.

The twins got a spot in the Cafeteria and waited while Kaien went and got their food. Soon, the seats were filled with friends, and the table food, as they laughed and carried on, telling stories and jokes as they enjoyed their lunch.

Shiro pushed the creepy teacher to the back of his mind, and Ichigo could only feel growing unease as class time got closer and closer.

'_Maybe I'm just being too paranoid... it probably really is just his breed… I'll have to look for features during class today….'_

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**YAY! Another chapter up and ready for reviews! This one's pretty long, so I hope it didn't seem to drag or anything. Oh, and I don't have a Beta so please excuse any Typo's. Thanks for reading, please review~~~ **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: OMG! First off: IM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I NEVER MEANT TO MAKE YOU WAIT SO LONG! I can't apologize enough for making you all wait so long for an update and I hope you don't hate me D:**

**Anyways, a lot has happened in my life since my last update. For one: IM GRADUATED! WHOO HOO! Now it's off to the real world. Full-time job here I come! Whoo. -.- **

**IMPORTANT: There are a few errors in my earlier chapters that have been pointed out.**

**First: Ichigo is a **_**Bengal **_**tiger not a Belgian. My bad ^^' **

**Second: I mentioned a '69' tattoo on Kaien but I meant to say Shuhei. That was a silly mix up so I'll make sure not to make that mistake again.**

**Without further ado: ENJOY!**

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

Class with Aizen seemed to drag on. Of course, most classes do but for Ichigo, this class in particular felt like it would never end. He wished it was from boredom, the teacher's voice droning on and on about stuff he really didn't care about and lulling him to a nearly catatonic state, but it wasn't. It was a cold shiver on his skin that made his hair stand a little straighter from his skin. It was the churning, uncomfortable sensation in his gut that had him wishing for a bucket.

_'He makes me so... So uneasy... Why...?'_ The Bengal risked a glance towards the front of the class at his teacher only to find him looking back, making Ichigo flinch a bit out of surprise and subconsciously moving further away.

The last time he felt like this, he and Shiro had been jumped in the alley by a group of thugs looking for easy prey. Boy, were they surprised.

Ichigo took a deep breath. It wouldn't do him any good to get all worked up about it. He just prayed for class to end soon so he could get away from the creepy teacher.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

"Oi, King!"

Ichigo crossed the hall to his twin, joining him at their locker.

"Hi Shiro." He said as he dug in the locker. He and his twin shared, seeing no reason to pay for two separate lockers when they share everything else.

"Can we go ta the ice cream place on the way home?"

The Bengal thought for a minute before nodding.

"I suppose." He conceded after doing some mental math.

While they weren't poor, a single dad with five kids didn't make for the wealthiest living, but the twins never complained. They both worked part time at a store of questionable purpose for an equally questionable man with shaggy blonde hair, a six week shadow of stubble and a green and white stripped hat. He was an old friend of their dads but that didn't mean much.

As the twins gathered their stuff to leave for the day, they heard someone call out for them. Turning in unison the twins easily spotted Renji who was flagging them down with his arms while hurrying over to them.

"Yo Renji, what's up?" Ichigo asked.

"Did you guys hear? There was a big fight during third!(?)"

"Not even a month in and people are getting into fight." Ichigo scoffed a bit and rolled his eyes.

"Tch, Yea'."

"Shut up Shiro, you're not one to talk." Ichigo said.

The albino chuckled sheepishly.

"Aww, so mean king" He said, pouting a bit, only succeeding in getting a roll of the eyes from his twin.

"Anyways apparently it was a pretty big fight. Some wolf hybrid and that blue haired guy, uh Jaguerjaques."

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked, raising an eyebrow. "Why am I not surprised?" he asked, mostly to himself.

"Tch. Cause he's a pig headed moron." His twin replied.

"Shut up Shiro."

"Hey boys"

"Hi Kaien-nii" they replied in unison, turning to look at their older brother who came from the opposite direction Renji had.

He chuckled. "I've known you both since birth but I don't think I'll ever get over you two speaking in unison so much."

"It's not that often. Or that amazing. Or amazing at all really." They said which just got them pointed looks from the two other males. Renji and Kaien looked at one another then just shook their heads.

"Whatever you say boys."

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

The ice cream shop they stopped at was relatively small but not so small that it was cramped and had a wide variety of flavours that made it very popular, especially in the summer. When they could, the twins liked to stop by on their way home to get some ice cream.

The little bell above the door rang as they entered.

"Oh, hello boys." the shop owner greeted.

"Hi Mrs. Ise." They replied.

The lady smiled. She had black hair that was always held up in the back by a clip and was always kind to them, sometimes giving them an extra scoop free, or maybe ice cream to bring home to Karin and Yuzu.

"The usual for you both?" she asked. When she received nods from both boys she scooped out a New York Cherry Cheesecake for Ichigo and an Electric Lizard for Shiro.

The Bengal was already putting exact change on the counter to pay and putting a loonie in the tip jar.

"Hey Nanao~ have you seen—oh, hey you two."

The twins looked over at the co-owner who wandered out from the back.

"Hi Mr. Kyoraku." They waved.

"How are you two doing today?"

"Good. We're Just on our way home."

"You know, it's kinda creepy when you two speak like that."

"Like what? You mean when we speak in unison? Our words and pauses matching perfectly until it sounds like a surround sound effect?" They both tilted their heads.

The co-owner shivered a bit and pulled his ridiculous pink coat closer around his shoulders then looked at his wife who just chuckled.

"See you later boys"

"Bye Mrs. Ise, bye Mr. Kyoraku." they smiled innocently as they took their ice cream and left, the little bell above the door announcing their departure.

"Those two sure are a strange duo." Kyoraku commented as he watched them walk away. Nanao just rolled her eyes at her husband and went back to cleaning up around the shop.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

"Hey Shiro…?"

"Yeah King?"

The twins were laying in their bed, pressed into one another, Ichigo's head tucked under Shiro's chin. The house was quiet and dark, their alarm clock telling them it was nearly midnight.

"You've met that teacher right? Aizen?"

He felt his twin nod.

"Did you see any animal features on him?"

Shiro was quiet for a moment before shaking his head.

"No I didn't. Did you?"

"No…" Ichigo frowned a bit.

'_it's not his animal then… so why does he make me so uncomfortable?!'_

"You feel it too, don't you king? The way he looks at ya… makes ya stomach churn."

Ichigo looked up at his twin and nodded.

Shiro frowned, wracking his brains for any sort of explanation.

"Maybe it's because he's human?" He suggested.

"Mrs. Ise and Mr. Kyoraku are too. So is hat-n-clogs." Ichigo countered.

The Siberian frowned. "Yeah… so why…?"

"I don't know Shi…."

The twins cuddled closer together and fell into a tentative sleep.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**A/N: ALRIGHT! I know it's short and pretty pointless but I wanted to get something out for you guys and thought you might like a bit of twin-fluff and shenanigans. It also gave me the opportunity to set up the world they live in a bit better, introducing some more people and how they're part of the twins' lives and such. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please drop a review and let me know. Reviews help fuel my inspiration. Flames will roast my marshmallows, so don't bother.**

**THANKS!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: LOOK! ANOTHER CHAPTER! YAY!**

**xD thank you everyone for the lovely comments and everyone new who's started following this story **

**All the positive reinforcement has driven me to write another chapter as soon as possible as a thank-you!**

**NOTE: for those of you who didn't notice, the crazy uncle who found them at school in chapter 2(?) and the questionable man they work for at the store are one in the same xD **

**ANYWAYS!**

**I forgot the disclaimer last chapter so here we go:**

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH! If I did there'd be a whole lot of shameless shirtless scenes (*cough*andpantless*cough*) and don't forget the smexy man sex! So clearly, it's not mine. All rights belong to the lovely Tite Kubo~**

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

Before they knew it, it was Friday. After three days in a row of being paired with Grimmjow sparring, Shiro was relieved -though still not necessarily happy (_he's the only one who gets to spar with his king)_- when Zaraki put Ichigo with someone who _wasn't _a blue haired egotistical, condescending, no good—well, you get it. It wasn't Grimmjow.

Now they were just waiting for today's pairs to be announced.

"-Kurosaki you're with" he looked at the other name "The other Kurosaki."

Shiro grinned and looked over at his twin who had a small smirk.

Grimmjow looked over at the twins, curious to see what would be the result of their pairing up. He heard Zaraki telling them something about not slacking off and going easy on each other just because they're twins but judging by the grins the twin tigers were sporting, that wouldn't be a problem. If anything, it'd be the opposite of going _easy _on one another.

"Well this should be interesting." He said to no one in particular.

X~X~X

When everyone had taken up positions on a mat of their choosing throughout the big gym, Shiro and Ichigo grabbed the mat farthest to the back and dragged it even farther still until there was a good 8 fet between them and the next pair.

"Oi, Kurosaki brats! Put that mat back where you found it!"

"Sorry Zaraki, no can do! Me an' King need all tha room we can get!" Shiro replied, a shit eating grin looking like it was gonna split his face if it got any wider.

Zaraki scowled before giving a smug grin.

"Fine then, if you're so great let's see what you've got. Everyone! Change of plans! Take all the mats and pile them in the corner, leave one in the middle!"

The class hesitated for a second before hurrying to do as the teacher said, quickly clearing away all the mats but one.

"Alright, come on hotshots. Let's see what you can do."

Ichigo shot his twin an annoyed look as they approached the mat.

"Nice going, now we've made a spectacle of ourselves."

"Aw, c'mon King! It aint tha' bad! Now we can show off our skills!"

"Just shut up and take your stance." Ichigo replied, dropping into a simple fighting stance, the same one he used against Grimmjow. His albino copy mirrored him as the rest of the class was directed to stand along the edges of the gym, giving the tiger twins a wide birth.

"Ready King?"

"Born ready."

There were no more words exchanged for suddenly the Siberian was moving. He swung a fist at his twins' head but the Bengal dodged, a hand coming up to hit just above the albino's elbow, deflecting the arm before he delivered three quick jabs to his twins ribs. Shiro's reaction was nearly instantaneous, pulling his arm back from the deflection and driving his elbow into Ichigo's chest with enough force to knock the orange haired teen back two steps.

Ichigo recovered in the blink of an eye, dropping down and putting a hand on the floor for support as he swiped his leg out, kicking Shiro's legs right out from under him and sending him to the floor.

Shiro popped right back up and the two took up position across from one another, like nothing had happened.

The class was in awe, the whole thing having happened in less than a minute, barely even 30 seconds! They all held their breath as the twins began to circle one another, their movements graceful and perfectly in sync, screaming of deadly power that made some students take another subconscious step back from the two powerful predators.

Neither twin made a sound, their feet silent on the mats and their breathing inaudible.

Grimmjow's eyes, like the rest of the class', were glued on the tigers that prowled in the middle of the gym. The only difference was that while the rest of the class was looking back and forth between the two, his focus was more centered on Ichigo. He'd felt the potential during their spars and judging by what had happened so far, while the twins were both undoubtedly powerful, if it ever came down to it he'd put his money on the Bengal.

Suddenly, the twins were in motion again.

Again, Shiro was the one to move first obviously having less patience than his twin. This time it was a slap kick from the right that Ichigo caught using both hands. He tugged the leg, making Shiro stumble forward on one leg before using one of his feet to kick the albino's only grounded leg out from under him. Once more Shiro hit the mat but this time he brought his twin down with him, using his only free leg to sweep his twin off his feet just as Ichigo had done to him so they were both on the mat. This quickly developed into a wrestling match that had the twins throwing one another around along the mat for a minute or two before they were both on their feet and circling again.

"_Wow they're good" _Someone said lowly to their friend from Grimmjow's left. He nodded to himself in agreement, not taking his eyes off the two for a second. He didn't want to miss _anything_.

The tigers moved again, this time going at one another in perfect unison. They exchanged blows, both of them managing to land a hit on their twin's cheek. Both teens staggered back two steps before moving forward again. Shiro's foot swept low, Ichigo jumping over the leg and using his left leg to shoot forward and deliver a solid, flat-footed push kick to Shiro's chest. It made the albino stumble back several steps as well as pushing Ichigo back through the air. He managed to get his feet under him to land, touching down on the polished gym floor.

He barely got into his stance again before Shiro was on him. Ichigo ducked as the Siberians fist flew towards his face and he quickly dropped to his hand and swung his left leg up, heading heel first for his twin's unprotected side. The Albino was fast though and managed to catch his foot, both hands circling his ankle tight.

Ichigo had a split second to think _'oh shit' _before his body was airborne.

The whole class was filled with sounds of awe and shock as Shiro spun, swinging his twin around by his ankle. Before Zaraki could shout out to Shiro to stop, the Siberian stopped and released Ichigo, the Bengal flying through the air.

Just before the orange haired teen could hit the floor he shifted his weight and performed a tuck and roll, coming to a stop as he skidded on his feet, a hand dropping to the floor in front of him for added support. He looked up at his twin who was standing in the middle of the mat with a grin that threatened to split his cheeks.

Ichigo huffed for a second before he cracked a grin and the both started laughing.

The whole class just stared at the two as if they'd just sprouted extra heads.

"Tch. Crazy kids." Zaraki grumbled before startling everyone out of their trance when he raised his voice.

"Alright everyone! Gets your scrawny asses cleaned up and ready to go, there's only 5 minutes left o' class anyways!"

Grimmjow chuckled a bit as he followed the horde of students heading out of the gym, Shiro and Ichigo among them.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

A/N: aaaaaaaand another rather pointless chapter but I wanted to show off some of the twins' badassery~ I hope you all liked it!

ALSO: I need some input from all you lovely readers!

FIRST: If you have an idea for the animal of a character who hasn't been labeled or announced already let me know!

Second: If you have an idea of an optional course that could be offered in their school, let me know! I've got Hunting & Catching(H&C), Music, Art, Survival and that's all so far. Also if you have an idea of who can teach your suggested class include that in your comment.

Oh, and thirdly: If you have any ideas or scenes for the story that you'd like to see, let me know! I can't promise I'll use it but I'm always open to suggestion!

THANKS FOR READING! Don't forget to drop a review! :D


End file.
